the liar
by jiminKai
Summary: kebohongan pertama, kedua dan seterusnya, jimin tidak tau sampai kapan ia harus berbohong gak bisa summary, ini KOOKMIN baca aja kalo mau


**The Liar**

 **KOOKMIN**

 **with**

 **BTS member and others**

 _Bagiku, kau adalah orang yang paling jujur_

Dering ponsel mengganggu malam jimin hari ini, sekalipun ia berusaha mengacuhkannya tapi berkali-kali diganggu sangat membuatnya tak nyaman, meski dengan perasaan kesalnya ia akhirnya mengangkat panggilan menyebalkan itu.

"yo! jiminah"

Jimin mendesah malas mendengar pekikan menyebalkan dari seberang telepon, ia mengenyahkan selimutnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menyibak gorden jendelanya dan melihat tiga orang diluar sana melambaikan tangan mereka kepadanya.

"yang benar saja" lirihnya, ketika melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukan bahwa hari sudah larut

Tiga orang itu masih melambaikan tangan kepadanya, dengan senyum mereka yang tak kunjung hilang meski jimin belum membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

 **=== THE LIAR ===**

Melihat kelakuan gila taehyung dan dua temannya yang lain sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi jimin, berteman dengan mereka cukup lama membuatnya paham bahwa pikiran mereka masih benar-benar seperti anak kecil, orang bodoh mana yang sangat semangat berjalan-jalan ditengah pagi buta seperti ini dengan kelakuan absurd dan candaan – candaan yang cukup keras kecuali mereka, mungkin jimin harus mengecualikan dirinya karena sungguh, jika bukan karena paksaan mereka jimin akan lebih memilih bantalnya.

Jimin hanya memperhatikan taehyung yang sedang menggila didepannya dengan tenang tanpa niatan mengikuti kelakuan konyolnya, begitupun kedua temannya yang lain mengikuti taehyung, mereka konyol tapi sangat membuatnya terhibur. Beruntungnya mereka kini berada jauh dari pemukiman, jadi jimin rasa akan baik-baik saja sekeras apapun suara mereka, meskipun malam sudah terlalu tenang hingga suara mereka menggema dengan jelas di sudut-sudut jalan.

Jimin merapatkan jaketnya, angin dari sungai han sedikit membuatnya kedinginan, dan jimin berhenti ketika melihat taehyung dan kedua temannya yang lain juga berhenti.

"jiminah, kau bawa uang?"

Jimin tau apa yang akan taehyung katakan setelah ini, karena itulah ia sudah mengantisipasinya.

 **=== THE LIAR ===**

Jimin mengambil empat botol cola dan beberapa makanan ringan dari rak-rak yang berjajar, ia mendengus kesal saat mendengar tawa ketiga teman gilanya dari luar mini market, mereka benar-benar tidak tau malu.

Ia membawa keranjang kecilnya ke kasir dan menunggu petugas kasir menghitung harganya, minimarket ini selalu jimin kunjungi jika taehyung mengajaknya keluar malam-malam, hanya minimarket ini yang buka 24 jam disekitar sungai han, meski letaknya agak jauh dari tempatnya biasa berkumpul.

"12 ribu won"

Jimin mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan sejumlah uang yang disebutkan, kemudian keluar membawa belanjaannya, menghampiri ketiga temannya dan memberikan plastic belanjaannya setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil satu cola.

"jiminah"

Lagi-lagi taehyung memanggilnya

"hum?"

"apa kami menganggumu?"

Jimin tak menjawab, ia hanya melirik dan taehyung juga sudah mengerti jawabannya.

"setidaknya jangan pagi buta seperti ini"

Ucap jimin, ia tidak mau taehyung salah paham dengan lirikannya tadi, ia tidak bermaksud menganggap mereka pengganggu, hanya saja waktu istirahatnya jadi berkurang.

"hanya dipagi buta kita bisa benar-benar berkumpul, kau tau"

Namjoon menyaut, dan jimin membenarkan fakta itu, karena beberapa hal mereka menjadi jarang berkumpul meskipun mereka sangat bersahabat, mungkin menurutnya ialah yang paling jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka.

"lagipula, besok kita tidak akan bertemu kan? " hoo seok melanjutkan, jimin diam, taehyung juga diam. Mereka tak seberisik sebelum tahyung mengungkitnya, dan jimin tidak suka suasana dingin seperti ini.

"kalian sudah menyiapkan diri untuk besok bukan? Ah.. sudah berapa kali kau absen taehyung"

Jimin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, mencairkan kekakuan yang tadi tiba-tiba mengganggu waktu mereka. Taehyung menenggak colanya dan mengangguk.

"kami hanya tinggal berangkat besok"

"kuharap kita bisa pergi bersama jimin, tapi sepertinya kau benar-benar lebih menyukai menjadi siswa biasa"

Jimin lagi-lagi tak menjawab pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut namjoon, topic ini selalu ia benci saat ia sedang berkumpul bersama mereka, seakan-akan jimin merasa ia egois disini membiarkan mereka berjalan didepannya namun tetap dengan langkah yang berat, padahal mereka selalu menengok kearahnya meskipun mereka sudah berada pada batas yang berbeda darinya.

 **=== THE LIAR ===**

"kau sudah lihat? Fashion airport mereka benar-benar keren"

"ya! Bukankan ini topi yang dia post di IG? Wah… aku penasaran siapa yang memberikannya"

"tidak mungkin dia sudah berkencan kan?"

"tidak boleh!"

Jimin mengkerutkan keningnya, terganggu dengan ocehan gadis-gadis dikelasnya yang begitu berisik sampai mengganggu tidurnya, karena semalam ia menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu dengan ketiga temannya itu membuatnya mengantuk sekarang.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kelasnya, mencari tempat lain yang tenang untuk mengistirahatkan matanya, ia mungkin akan membolos satu mata pelajaran hari ini.

Jimin mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya saat ponselnya bergetar, ada sebuah pesan masuk dari taehyung.

'kami sudah di jepang'

Tulisnya dengan sebuah fotonya dengan nam joon dan hoo seok di dalam sebuah mobil

'kalian baik-baik saja? '

Sent…

Ia menanyakannya karena melihat luka cakar di leher taehyung, fans mereka benar-benar ganas, pasti sangat melelahkan harus menerobos ratusan fans yang menunggu mereka.

'fans kami sangat gila, kau lihat leherku kan? Namjoon hyung sempat jatuh tadi dan hoo seok hyung ditarik sesaeng fans sampai bajunya robek'

Balasnya dengan emoticon menangis, jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan menelfon nomor taehyung.

"mereka baik-baik saja?"

Ucapnya tanpa basa-basi saat panggilannya diangkat oleh taehyung

"hanya luka kecil, tidak apa-apa"

"jika namjoon hyung sampai lebam kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

"tenang saja, ada petugas medis untuk kami, lagipula kau pikir aku bodoh apa? Hal sekecil itu tentu saja sudah sering kulakukan"

Jimin tersenyum mendengar nada kesal taehyung

"ah, syukurlah…"

"kau sedang apa?"

Ah, jimin lupa tujuannya tadi, gara-gara pesan taehyung ia jadi berhenti ditengah jalan seperti ini

"aku? Aku berniat ke atap tadinya, tapi aku berpindah ke ruang music sekarang"

Ujarnya, ia memasuki ruang music dan mengunci pintunya

"ya! Kau membolos?"

"kau pikir karena siapa?"

Taehyung hanya terkekeh dari seberang sana, dan samar-samar jimin mendengar suara lain yang menyuruh taehyung bergegas.

"jimin aku-"

"aku mengerti, lakukan yang terbaik dan semoga konser kalian sukses"

"tentu saja.."

Dan panggilan mereka berakhir usai taehyung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya duluan, jimin mengerti kalau taehyung pasti sangat sibuk hari ini.

Baru saja ia hendak merebahkan diri pada bangku disana saat ia samar-samar mendengar senandung dari arah ruang vocal, jimin menyimpan ponselnya dan beranjak untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara indah itu. Seseorang disana, duduk membelakanginya dengan sebuah kertas ditangan dan headphone di telinganya.

Jimin tidak pernah mendengar suara seindah ini, apalagi dengan lagu yang laki-laki itu senandungkan, jika dibandingkan dengan taehyung, jimin rasa ia lebih menyukai jenis suara seperti ini, memorynya kembali terulang. Seakan memaksanya melihat balik bahwa ia juga pernah seperti orang disana, bernyanyi sendiri dan menghapal sebuah lagu.

Mungkin sudah lama sejak terakhir ia bernyanyi dengan perasaannya, ia tak pernah lagi bersenandung seperti dulu, selain taehyung jimin tak pernah mendengar nyanyian sebaik ini.

"kau siapa?"

Jimin tersadar, ia baru sadar bahwa ia baru saja melamun dan tidak tau kalau laki-laki didepannya sudah selesai dengan lagunya dan tengah menatapnya.

"park jimin, dan kau?"

"jeon jungkook"

Jimin berjalan mendekat dan duduk di salah satu bangku

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku berniat tidur tadinya, dan tidak sengaja mendengarmu bernyanyi, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, sungguh"

Jungkook acuh mendengarnya, ia meletakkan kertasnya dan duduk didepan jimin

"kau tidur disaat jam pelajaran?"

"seseorang membuatku tetap terjaga semalam, karena itu aku butuh mengistirahatkan mataku sejenak, dan kau juga, seharusnya sedang duduk manis dibangkumu"

"aku tidak suka pelajaran sejarah"

Jimin mengangguk-angguk, mereka sama-sama diam setelahnya, tanpa niatan untuk mengobrol meski posisi mereka sudah berhadapan, jimin tidak terlalu pandai memulai pembicaraan dengan orang asing, selama ini ia hanya menjadi pendengar dan tak terlalu mempedulikan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"suaramu bagus, kau anggota klub?"

Tanya jimin, jengah dengan kediaman yang mereka buat sendiri, jungkook juga sepertinya tak tau harus bicara apa.

"bukan, aku hanya suka dengan lagunya karena itu aku menyanyi disini"

"kau terlihat ahli"

"tidak sebaik taehyung"

Jimin berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya mendengar nama taehyung di sebut, baru kali ini ia mendengar seseorang memujinya meski tidak langsung, bahkan jimin sendiri tidak pernah memuji suara taehyung, sebagus apapun taehyung bernyanyi, jimin tak pernah memberinya pujian yang layak didapatkannya.

"apa kau suka menyanyi juga?"

Tanya jungkook, jimin tiba-tiba terdiam, setelah sekian lama akhirnya ada juga yang menanyakan itu lagi padanya, ia seperti dejavu. Pertanyaan yang sama yang pernah ia dengar dan tak ingin ia dengar lagi.

"tidak, tidak terlalu suka"

Bohong, kebohongan pertama yang ia katakan didepan jungkook, ia tidak tau mengapa mulutnya bisa berbicara seperti itu, apa yang ia pikirkan dan apa yang ia ucapkan sering tidak relevan, dan ia benar-benar merasa sebagai pembohong.

 **=== THE LIAR ===**

Taehyung menghela nafasnya setelah sebelumnya ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang, hoo seok dan namjoon menyusulnya, bahkan nam joon langsung berbaring, mereka sangat lelah usai gladi bersih untuk konser mereka nanti malam, apa lagi sebelumnya mereka harus berdesakan dengan penggemar mereka dan itu cukup menguras tenaga, tidak mudah menerobos lautan penggemar yang menunggu mereka di bandara, taehyung selalu mengeluh karena mereka tak segan untuk mencakarnya atau melukai namjoon dan hoo seok.

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya, membuka akun ig-nya untuk melihat komentar fansnya atas foto yang ia unggah sebelum gladi bersih tadi, ia tersenyum melihat komentar-komentar manis dan juga genit dari penggemarnya, tapi ada beberapa juga yang membuatnya harus menghela nafas kesal.

'oppa… topimu sangat keren, siapa yang sudah memberikannya?'

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, taehyung memang mengunggah foto topi yang ia pakai hari ini dengan caption berterima kasih pada seseorang, mungkin ini yang membuat penggemarnya penasaran dan bertanya siapa yang sudah menghadiahkannya.

Entah ada berapa komentar yang masuk ke akunnya, taehyung tak membaca semuanya, dan ia mengirim pesan pada jimin.

'fansku sangat menyukai topi darimu'

Send…

Taehyung meletakkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa, menunggu balasan dari jimin, ia lihat hoo seok dan nam joon sudah terlelap, taehyung juga sebenarnya mengantuk, tapi ia tidak mau badannya sakit karena tidur disembarang tempat. Taehyung melihat ponselnya tapi belum ada balasan juga dari jimin.

"ah.. kau pasti sedang tidur"

 **=== THE LIAR ===**

Lagi-lagi, malam menjadi pilihan jimin untuk menghabiskan waktunya disungai han ini, karena tak banyak orang yang akan melihatnya dan peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Jimin menenteng gitarnya ditangan kirinya dan memasuki minimarket untuk membeli kopi hangat dan beberapa cemilan.

Setelah mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan, ia membawanya ke meja kasir dan sedikit kaget melihat siapa petugas kasir yang melayainya.

"kau kerja paruh waktu disini?"

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya juga saat melihat jimin.

"ah, ya...aku bekerja disini"

"kemarin aku kesini juga, apakah kau juga yang bertugas? Maaf aku tak terlalu memperhatikan sebelumnya"

Jungkook mencoba mengingat, shift kerjanya kebetulan kemarin pagi buta, tak banyak oRang yang datang ke minimarketnya.

"apa kau yang bersama tiga orang gila itu?"

Jimin hampir saja tertawa mendengar jawaban atau pertanyaan itu dari mulut jungkook, tiga orang gila yang dimaksud pasti taehyung, namjoon dan hoo seok, pastinya jungkook tak mengenali mereka karena mereka memakai masker. Ketiga temannya memang cukup gila kemarin, tidak heran kalau jungkook bicara seperti itu.

"ya, tiga orang gila itu"

Ujarnya dengan menahan senyum

"aah,…apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah cukup malam"

Jungkook melirik jam tangannya, sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, dan seorang pelajar sepertinya seharusnya sudah terlelap sekarang, ia melirik lagi kearah gitar jimin.

"kau bilang tidak suka menyanyi?" tanyanya

Jimin melirik arah pandang jungkook dan menangguk

"ini milik seseorang, aku mau mengembalikannya"

Kebohongan kedua, mungkin jimin tak akan ke sungai han lagi untuk bermain dengan gitarnya.

Ia menatap jungkook, kebohongan apalagi setelah ini? Ia harap tak perlu lagi bertemu jungkook, jimin tak ingin terlalu banyak berbohong lagi.

 **=== THE LIAR ===**

 _ **to be continue**_

 _ **okee**_

 _ **lagi-lagi gue bikin yang baru tanpa nyelesaiin ff yang lama**_

 _ **well, udah masuk liburan jadi jarang internetan juga (kuota dibatesin)**_

 _ **yang lain masih on going kok, tinggal nyelesain doang dan secepetnya gue post**_

 _ **suka sama yang ini? atau gue hapus aja?**_


End file.
